L'envolée
by Liilya
Summary: D'un côté il y a ce monde de richesse, de luxe, de faux-semblants, de règles fixes et de trahisons. De l'autre, il y a ce monde où l'argent n'est pas présent, un monde de tendresse, de richesse du cœur mais aussi de peur de l'avenir et pleurs. Que se passe-t-il quand ces deux mondes se rencontrent ? UA.


**Me voilà de retour pour un petit UA. J'avais commencé à en faire une fic, mais finalement ce sera un OS.  
**

* * *

Draco Malfoy était un jeune homme bien sous tout rapport, ce genre de personne qu'on admire et qu'on envie quand on le croise. Les Malfoys étaient une famille riche et influente. Le père, Lucius, était un entrepreneurs réputé et c'était fait une place dans la politique du pays en tant que député. La mère, Narcissa, était sûrement l'une des plus belle femme du pays. Femme au foyer, elle organisait des réceptions qui faisaient des envieux dans toute la région.

Draco avait grandi dans cet univers de luxe et de pouvoir. Élevé plus par les domestiques que par ses parents, on lui avait appris qu'en tant qu'héritier Malfoy, il devait faire honneur à son nom.

Daphnée Greengrass était une jeune femme qui faisait rêver les hommes et rendaient les femmes jalouses. Elle aussi venait d'une famille riche et influente, à moindre mesure que les Malfoys, mais tout de même importante. Ses parents avaient de l'argent et le faisaient bien savoir.

Daphnée avait appris dès sa plus tendre enfance qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, elle devrait consacré sa vie à rendre son nom encore plus important, par un beau mariage par exemple.

Draco et Daphnée s'étaient rencontré dès leurs premiers pas. Ils avaient été dans les mêmes écoles, avaient évolué dans le même milieu.

Leur amitié ne fut pas évidente. Les premières années ils les passèrent en s'ignorant, puis en se détestant. Ce qui avait provoqué cette haine qu'ils s'inspiraient à l'autre, personne ne le savait vraiment, même pas eux. Pendant trois ans, chacune de leurs rencontres étaient ponctué de piques bien placées et de remarques acerbes en réponses.

Ce fut lors de leur quatrième que leur relation prit un nouveau tournant.

Ce jour là, le prof les avait mis ensemble sur un exposé. Et par un accord tacite, ils mirent leurs ressentiments entre parenthèse le temps de ce travail. Ils devaient gardé un bon niveau scolaire pour ne pas décevoir leurs parents et cela était bien plus important que leurs querelles de pré-ados.

Tout au long de leurs rencontres pour cet exposé, les deux firent un peu plus connaissance. Au départ ils ne parlaient que boulot, puis petit à petit ils en vinrent à discuter d'autres sujets. D'abord des sujets simples, leurs profs, les autres élèves.

Une fois l'exposé fini et présenté devant toute la classe, la hache de guerre était définitivement enterré. Et les deux ados continuèrent de se voir.

Petit à petit une confiance nouvelle s'installa entre eux. Au collège ils ne passaient pas tant de temps que ça ensemble, chacun ayant sa petite bande d'ami, mais ils se retrouvaient chez l'un ou chez l'autre comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude durant la préparation de leur exposé.

Autour d'eux, leurs amis avaient leurs premiers copains, leurs première copines. Tout était sujet à l'amour, enfin à l'amour, au sexe surtout mais de façon déguisé. Sortir avec quelqu'un était devenu le jeu à la mode. Et Daphnée et Draco étaient sûrement les personnes les plus courtisées de ce petit monde.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient posé dans la chambre de Draco, Daphnée lui demanda timidement de sortir avec elle. Draco accepta, ça paraissait logique, un garçon et une fille qui s'entendent aussi bien, qui passent autant de temps ensemble, c'est qu'il y a un peu d'amour entre eux, non !?

La réponse est non, bien entendu, mais ils vivaient dans un monde où la nuance n'existait que très peu, où les règles ne s'enfreignent pas, ou dans la plus grande discrétion.

Leurs histoire dura un an. Cela leurs permit au moins d'être un peu plus tranquille. Ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre et donc n'étaient plus courtisés. C'était un arrangement qui leurs allait assez bien.

A la veille de leur entrée au lycée, ils finirent par décider de mettre fin à tout ça. Ils eurent une longue discussion sur le fait qu'au fond ils étaient plus des amis que des amants. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils en étaient conscient mais ils avaient continué par habitude, par facilité.

Cette rupture ne les dessouda pas, bien au contraire. Ils en étaient que plus complice. Chacun savait qu'il n'y avait qu'à l'autre qu'il pouvait tout dire, ses craintes, ses joies, ses peurs … « Ne fais confiance à personne » était une phrase qu'ils avaient entendu toute leurs enfances, ils ne l'avaient trahi que pour l'autre.

Cet été là, Draco rencontra Bastien. Ce fut pour le jeune homme l'été de la découverte, de la nouveauté. Avec Bastien il découvrit les plaisirs de la chair. Avec Bastien, tout lui paraissait simple, évident. Bastien, ce fut le temps d'un été mais il savait qu'il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie, c'était le premier, celui qui lui avait fait comprendre que les courbes d'un homme le séduisait bien plus que celles d'une femme.

La seule personne à qui il en parla, ce fut Daphnée. Il lui dit un soir, en chuchotant, dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il était effrayé, qu'elle ne comprenne pas, qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle décide d'en parler à d'autres. Mais celle-ci lui prit la main et lui murmura son soutien.

Ils surent tous les deux à ce moment-là que temps qu'il aurait l'autre, tout irait bien, ou mieux en tout cas.

Ce fut quelques mois plus tard que Daphnée avoua à son tour à son ami, qu'elle était plus attiré par les femmes. Ce fut plus facile pour elle. Ils en rirent, se dirent que vraiment ils s'étaient bien trouvé tous les deux et se promirent d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre.

Après le Lycée, ils s'installèrent tous les deux dans un appart à Paris appartenant au patriarche Malfoy. Draco rentra en école d'ingénieur avec prépa intégré et Daphnée en licence de droit. Les trois premières années se passèrent sans incident notoire. Draco eut une période où il sortit beaucoup, coucha avec de nombreux hommes différents. Daphnée, elle, eut une ou deux histoires mais rien de bien sérieux.

Au moment où commence cette histoire, lui entrait en quatrième année de son école d'ingé et elle, en master 1.

 _Pour Draco, Daphnée c'était sa confidente, sa bouée, celle qui croyait en lui sans en attendre l'impossible, sa seule vraie amie._

 _Pour Daphnée, Draco c'était son attache, sa sécurité, celui qui restait malgré ses lubies, son seul vrai ami._

 **….**

Ronald Weasley était le sixième enfant d'une fratrie de sept, l'avant dernier, le dernier garçon avant la petite fille tant désiré. Il venait d'une famille avec peu de moyen mais où l'amour, la tendresse, l'écoute et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous. Le père, Arthur Weasley, était un homme simple, jovial, il travaillait comme employé à la mairie de leur village. La mère, Molly Weasley, née Prewett, était femme au foyer. Elle choyait ses enfants, faisait tourner la maison, et régalait toute sa petite famille avec sa cuisine inimitable.

Ronald, appelé Ron par ses proches, était un garçon un peu maladroit mais avec le cœur sur la main. Il avait grandi avec des préceptes d'acceptation, de tolérance et de générosité.

Luna Lovegood était fille unique. Elle vivait seule avec son père, Xenophillius, qui tenait son propre journal, Le chicaneur. Sa mère était décédée quand Luna avait 8 ans. Elle était chimiste, une expérience avait mal tourné.

Luna était une jeune fille rêveuse, souvent les gens la trouvait naïve, idiote même. Et pourtant, elle fut l'une des premières de sa classe toute sa scolarité. En vérité, ses rêves, c'était sa protection contre le monde extérieur. Sa naïveté venait surtout du fait qu'elle ne trouvait rien anormal et qu'elle s'émerveillait de tout. Luna était la gentillesse même.

Ron et Luna s'étaient connu au collège. Luna était assez mal vu de ses camarades, trop original, trop différentes, « Et regardez-moi ses fringues, c'est n'importe quoi ! », « Et vous avez vu ses boucles d'oreilles ? Des radis ! C'est ridicules ! ». Alors dans la cour, elle restait seule sur un banc, souvent un livre à la main. Elle aimait bien s'évader avec ses romans.

Un jour, Ron vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne remarque sa présence qu'au moment où il s'adressa à elle. Cette première conversation fut maladroite et n'alla pas très loin. Mais les jours d'après Ron continua à venir la voir de temps en temps. Laisser quelqu'un seul n'était pas quelque chose d'envisageable pour lui. Ayant grandi dans une famille nombreuse, il avait toujours eu quelqu'un pour jouer avec lui, et à l'école même s'il n'était pas le garçon le plus entouré, il avait toujours eu une petite bande de copains.

Au fil des jours, leurs rapports devinrent plus fluide. Luna appréciait d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec qui discuter un peu, ou même juste une présence à ses côtés. Et Ron se mit à apprécier la douceur de la jeune fille blonde. Elle intégra peu à peu la bande de Ron et fit connaissance avec Harry, Neville, Hermione et Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron. Les garçons et Hermione avaient un an de plus mais Ginny était dans la même année qu'elle.

Si Luna trouva sa place au milieu de ce petit groupe, son amitié avec Ron se renforça au fil des années. Ils furent vite le confident l'un de l'autre. Ensemble ils se sentaient plus fort. Le jeune garçon défendit son amie régulièrement face aux autres collégiens.

Ron après le collège, fit un BEP de garagiste, et fut finalement embauché dans un petit garage an périphérie de Paris. Il put au bout de quelques temps se payer un petit studio pas loin de son travail.

Luna, quand à elle, après un bac L, entama une licence de lettres modernes. En parallèle elle trouva un petit boulot dans une librairie. Les gérants étaient un vieux couple qui prirent de suite la jeune étudiante sous leur ailes, la logeant même dans un petite chambre aménagé en studette au dessus de la boutique. Une fois sa licence en poche, elle décida finalement de continuer à travailler dans la librairie à plein temps et resta habiter dans ce qu'elle considérait comme son petit nid.

Le petit groupe du collège ne cessa jamais de garder le contact entre eux, se voyant mois mais avec toujours autant de plaisir. Ron et Luna, eux continuèrent à se voir le plus souvent possible.

 _Pour Ron, Luna était son ancrage, la seule qui savait le calmer, son soleil, sa bulle de douceur et sa dose de rêve._

 _Pour Luna, Ron était son ancrage, le seul qui la comprenait vraiment, son roc et celui qui lui remettait les pieds sur terre._

* * *

Daphnée rentrait de la fac ce soir-là. Sur le chemin du retour elle passa devant une petite librairie. Elle avait pas mal de bouquins à acheter pour ses cours, elle pensait passer à la FNAC ou les commander sur internet. Mais en passant devant cette petite boutique, elle décida d'y rentrer et de voir s'ils avaient les livres dont elle avait besoin.

A peine entrée, elle aperçut une jeune fille qui s'activait à ranger les rayons. Ses long cheveux blond tombaient dans son dos. Quand la jeune libraire se retourna, l'étudiante put découvrir deux grands yeux bleu. Elle la trouva magnifique.

Luna se retourna quand elle entendit le bruit familier de la clochette de la porte d'entrée. Une jeune fille se tenait dans l'encadrement. Ses cheveux châtains étaient attaché en tresse qui retombait sur son épaule droite. Elle devait dépasser la blonde de plusieurs centimètres.

 _\- Bonjour,_ lança Luna, _je peux vous aider ?_

\- _Heu, oui, bonjour, je cherche plusieurs ouvrages, attendez,_ répondit Daphnée commençant à fouiller son sac. Elle en sortit un bout de papier sur lequel était noté les titres et auteurs des bouquins qu'elle cherchait, puis le tendit à la libraire.

\- _Alors …_

Luna se mit à farfouiller les étagères à la recherches des livres désirées. Elle finit par lui tendre 3 livres.

\- _Pour les deux autres, je ne les ai plus, mais je peux vous les commander si vous le souhaité._

 _\- Je veux bien, oui, merci !_

La jeune fille blonde nota alors dans un cahier les titres, puis se tourna à nouveau vers l'autre jeune fille :

\- _Il me faudrait votre nom, et un numéro de téléphone pour vous prévenir quand les livres seront arrivé._

 _\- Daphnée Greengrass,_ elle attendit que l'autre ai fini de noter avant de lui dicter son numéro.

\- _Bien, je vous appelle dès que je les reçois, et pour les trois ça fera 35 euros._

Daphnée paya, rangea les livres dans son sac et après un dernier sourire, ressortit de la petite librairie.

Le soir venu, elle raconta à Draco sa rencontre du jour. Celui-ci comprit vite que la jeune libraire plaisait beaucoup à son amie.

 **….**

Parfois, pour rentrer chez elle, Daphnée passait devant la petite librairie et quelques fois, Luna la voyant, lui faisait un petit sourire.

Ce midi là, le téléphone de l'étudiante sonna, elle ne connaissait pas le numéro mais répondit :

\- A _llo._

 _\- Oui, bonjour. C'est la librairie Duchêne, les livres que vous avez commandé sont arrivées, vous pouvez venir les cherchez quand vous voulez._

 _\- Merci, je passerai sûrement en fin d'après-midi._

Une fois ses cours fini, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la petite boutique. En arrivant elle aperçu un jeune homme roux en pleine discussion avec la jeune fille blonde. Celle-ci était concentré sur sa caisse mais esquissait de temps à autre un petit sourire en réaction de ce que lui racontait son ami.

Daphnée entra, faisant sonner la clochette. Luna releva la tête vers elle.

- _Bonjour !_

Le sourire de Luna réchauffa Daphnée. Elle s'approcha de la caisse et la libraire lui tendit 2 ouvrages.

 _\- Voilà, et ça nous fera 20 euros._

Le jeune homme roux s'était arrêté de parler quand elle était entrée. Il avait l'air d'attendre de pouvoir continuer à raconter son histoire. Daphnée se fit la réflexion que peut-être il était le petit-ami de la jeune libraire. Cette pensée ne lui fit pas très plaisir mais elle était bien consciente qu'au fond elle ne savait rien de cette fille. Après avoir payé, elle rangea ses livres et sortit. Luna lui lança un « _A bientôt !_ » qui lui fit assez plaisir.

Au fil des jours, Daphnée prit l'habitude de régulièrement passer devant la librairie, Luna ne manquait jamais de lui faire un petit sourire ou petit signe de la main, toujours rendu par l'étudiante. Parfois, même si elle n'avait pas de livres à acheté, elle entrait dans la boutique. Elle et Luna discutait un peu avant qu'elle reparte pour rentrer chez elle.

 **….**

Draco, intrigué d'entendre de plus en plus parler de cette jeune libraire, qui d'après Daphnée était magnifique, adorable, superbement mignonne, gentille comme tout et j'en passe, décida un soir d'y faire un tour. Il voulait acheter le dernier roman d'Amélie Nothomb.

Quand il arriva devant, la première personne qu'il vu ne fut pas Luna, mais le jeune homme roux que Daphnée avait aperçut une fois. Il connaissait ce mec, enfin connaissait … Il se souvenait assez bien l'avoir ramené chez lui un soir où Daphnée était absente. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et au petit matin, le roux était reparti.

Il prit une grande respiration et passa la porte de la boutique. La jeune libraire tourna la tête vers lui avant de lancer :

 _\- J'en ai pour cinq minutes, je suis à vous tout de suite._

Draco sentit le regard de Ron sur lui. Il pourrait au moins dire à Daphnée qu'il y avait peu de chance que le roux et la blonde soient ensemble.

Le blond s'engouffra dans les rayons et finit par trouver le livre qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea alors vers la caisse. Luna lui fit un grand sourire et lui donna le prix. Draco pouvait comprendre ce que sa colocataire trouvait à cette fille, elle semblait douce et son sourire la rendait vraiment belle.

Après avoir payé, au moment de partir, il croisa le regard du grand roux. Ses yeux bleu semblèrent le transpercé. Pendant quelques secondes, Draco en oublia le monde extérieur, il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs.

Il finit par se détacher du regard et sortit.

Une fois que le blond sortit, Luna se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

 _\- Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ?_

 _\- Hmm, pas vraiment …_ Sentant le regard insistant de la blonde, il continua, _il est possible, certain même, qu'on ai passé une nuit ensemble. Je t'avais parlé de lui, tu sais, le mec bourré de fric. Tout puait le luxe chez lui._

Luna eut un petit sourire. Elle le connaissait par cœur son Ron, et si ses mots semblaient un peu insultant, le ton suggérait plutôt que ce mec lui plaisait un peu plus que de raison.

 **….**

Un soir où Daphnée, fidèle à ses habitudes, était passée à la librairie, elle décida d'inviter Luna à prendre un verre. Au fil de leurs discussions, elles avaient peu à peu appris à se connaître. Et l'étudiante se disait que s'il existant une chance, même minuscule qu'elles puissent vivre un truc ensemble, alors elle devait tenter sa chance. Sa demande fut timide, mais le sourire de Luna, son si beau sourire, la rassura un peu.

\- S _i tu as le temps de patienter un peu, je fini dans trente minutes et je connais un petit café à côté très sympathique._

Daphnée se posa alors dans un petit coin et attendit que la jeune blonde finisse son boulot. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Luna revint vers elle, sa veste à la main et elles sortirent pour se diriger vers le café dont avait parlé la libraire.

La soirée fut belle, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Le courant passait facilement entre les deux filles. Elles riaient beaucoup et quand elles se séparèrent, sans le savoir, l'une comme l'autre espérait qu'il y aurait d'autres soirées comme celle-ci et même un peu plus que ça.

En effet il y en au d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. Un soir Luna proposa à Daphnée de venir plutôt prendre un chocolat chaud chez elle. Il commençait à faire froide dehors, l'hiver s'installait peu à peu sur Paris, et l'idée d'un chocolat chaud chez la libraire, plut de suite à l'étudiante en droit.

La soirée fut agréable. Ce soir-là, au moment de se séparer, Luna embrassa la jeune fille en face d'elle, qui n'hésita pas avant de répondre au baiser. Ce fut doux, léger. Elles se séparèrent en souriant.

Quand la jeune Greengrass rentra chez elle, elle était sur un petit nuage. Draco le vit de suite. Il la chambra gentiment se doutant que derrière cela, il y avait une jeune fille blonde un peu rêveuse. Il dut quand même attendre le lendemain avant que son amie lui confirme que en effet Luna était la raison de son sourire un peu niais.

Les deux jeunes filles entamèrent alors une relation qui les rendaient toute deux très heureuse. Un jour Daphnée invita Luna à passer chez elle. Elle appréhendait un peu ce moment-là. Elle savait bien que Luna n'avait pas grandit dans le même luxe qu'elle et avait peur de faire fuir celle dont elle était en train de tomber amoureuse.

 **….**

La fille Lovegood ne fit aucun commentaire quand elle entra dans l'appartement. Elle avait bien compris que Daphnée venait d'une famille qui avait les moyens et ne fut pas très étonné de découvrir l'endroit qui devait bien faire le triple, voir plus, de sa petite studette.

Quand Draco rentra, il trouva les deux jeunes filles dans les bras l'une de l'autre, assises sur le canapé. Luna reconnu le jeune homme qui était une fois venu dans la librairie. Elle esquissa juste un petit sourire pendant que Daphnée faisait les présentations.

* * *

Les deux jeunes filles passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble. C'est le lot de tous nouveaux couples, l'envie d'être avec l'autre à chaque instant, ce sentiment de vivre dans une bulle.

Malgré cela, elles ne voulaient pas, ni l'une ni l'autre, mettre complètement de côté leurs meilleurs amis. Alors, elles se mirent, à l'occasion, à leurs proposer des sorties tous les quatre, histoire que chacune puisse passer du temps à la fois avec son amoureuse et son meilleur ami.

De plus, elles savaient que Ron et Draco n'étaient pas vraiment indifférent l'un à l'autre. Elles en avaient parlé, une fois et au fond, il suffisait de les regarder l'un à côté de l'autre, semblant à la fois chercher et fuir le contact, le regard, de l'autre.

 **….**

Ron était persuadé que Draco ne voudrait jamais de lui. Comment un mec aussi riche, qui pouvait avoir tout ce qu'il voulait pourrait être intéressé par un petit garagiste ? Les fois où il faisait cette constatation à haute voix, Luna lui lançait un regard amusé avant de lui souffler qu'elle sortait bien avec Daphnée elle, et que la différence de milieu social était la même. Souvent le roux balayait les paroles de son amie d'un vague « _Hmm, non, mais c'est pas pareil_! ». Pourquoi ? La jeune libraire n'eut jamais de réponse claire à cette question.

Draco pensait aussi que Ron ne serait jamais intéressé par lui. Oui, ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, mais ce n'était qu'une nuit, ça ne voulait rien dire. Il s'appuyait, lui, sur le fait que le garagiste ne semblait jamais être complètement avec eux, qu'il ne s'animait que quand Luna lui parlait. Daphnée n'osait pas faire remarqué à son colocataire qu celui-ci avait la même façon d'agir et en plus avec l'habitude des années, il maîtrisait parfaitement le visage du « _Vous m'ennuyez tous autant que vous êtes, je me demande bien ce que je fais ici ..._ ». L'étudiante était d'ailleurs assez soulagé que sa copine ne s'en formalise pas et que même, semblait comprendre que ce n'était qu'un masque de façade.

Les deux jeunes hommes se côtoyaient donc, sans se parler plus que ça, ils vivaient l'un à côté de l'autre sans faire d'effort pour que les choses changent.

 **….**

Ce soir-là, ils étaient tous les quatre dans un bar. Et alors que les deux mecs du groupes venaient de recommander, les deux filles se levèrent et leurs dire qu'elles devaient y aller.

Ils restèrent là tous les deux, finissant leurs verres en silence. Ce fut Ron qui finit par parler le premier. Il lui demanda simplement ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il le savait en vrai, mais c'est le seul prétexte qu'il avait trouvé pour lancer une discussion.

Quand les verres devant eux furent vides, Draco se leva et lança :

- _Même chose ?_

Ron, un peu surpris, acquiesça sans un mot. Une fois Draco revenu, leur discussion continua. Ils parlaient de chose banal, simple, de leurs études/travail respectifs, du couple de leurs amies, de leurs passions. Ils évitèrent consciencieusement d'aborder les sujets de leurs familles et leurs enfances.

Ils finirent pas prendre le chemin du retour. Ils étaient pas mal éméché et riaient fort dans les rues de Paris. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, ils prirent tous les deux le chemin de l'appart de Draco et Daphnée.

Arrivé sur place, le futur ingénieur récupéra deux bières dans le frigo et en tendit une décapsulé à son vis-à-vis. Ils s'avachirent dans la canapé et burent leurs bières en silence.

Ce qu'il s passa ensuite, aucun ne serait dire comment s'était vraiment arrivé. Ils commencèrent par s'embrasser et finirent bien vite dans le lit du blond.

 **….**

Quand Draco se réveilla ce matin là, Ron n'était déjà plus là. Il avait pensé que peut-être il avait eu tord, que peut-être quelque chose était possible entre eux, mais le départ matinal du roux lui enleva tout ses espoirs.

 **….**

Quand Ron raconta à Luna ce qu'il s'était passé, celle-ci cru qu'elle allait frapper son ami. Il avait fuit ce boulet, juste fuit sans chercher à en savoir plus. Et Ron avait beau dire que Draco l'aurait mis dehors de toute façon, que s'il était attiré par son corps, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il tomberait amoureux de lui un jour, ou que c'était la meilleure chose à faire, la blonde n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle dut se forcer à se calmer, avant de tenter d'expliquer à son idiot de meilleur ami qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir sans en avoir parlé avec le concerné, qu'il avait juste peur et que pour se protéger il s'inventait des excuses et que vraiment il ferait mieux d'aller voir le blond et de lui parler franchement.

Le jeune roux réfléchit au propos de son amie pendant plusieurs jours. Et un soir en sortant du boulot, il décida enfin d'aller voir le blond qu'il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête. Il prit la direction de son école d'ingénieur pour aller l'attendre à la sortie.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il vit enfin Draco sortir de l'établissement. Celui-ci était accompagné de quelques camarades. Ron se demanda s'il n'allait pas repartir finalement mais à ce moment là, le blond l'aperçut. Après avoir dit au revoir aux personnes autour de lui, il se dirigea vers l'autre homme. Ils se dévisagèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla durer une éternité puis finalement Draco fit signe à Ron de le suivre et il les guida vers un petit café un peu plus loin.

Après avoir commandé, un silence s'installa entre eux. Ron avait conscience que c'était à lui de commencer à parler. Après tout c'était lui qui avait fuit ce matin-là, et c'était encore lui qui était venu chercher l'autre.

 _\- Je … Je voulais qu'on … Enfin, je voulais te parler de la dernière fois …_

 _\- De quand tu t'es barré pendant que je dormais ?_

Le ton glacial du blond donna un frisson au roux, ce ne serait pas facile.

 _\- Je suis désolé. J'aurais pas du, je sais, j'ai … J'ai flippé._

Le visage en face de lui sembla étonné. Puis il se repris.

 _\- Flippé ? Pourquoi ?_

 _\- Je … Tu me plais. Vraiment je veux dire, pas juste physiquement. Et, je crois que j'avais peur de t'entendre dire que ce n'était qu'une nuit sans plus._

Ron souffla de soulagement. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de parler de ce qu'il ressentait, de se dévoiler comme ça, mais enfin, il l'avait fait. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre la réponse.

Sous la table il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il l'accueilli avec plaisir.

Enfin Draco parla :

- _Tu me plais aussi, vraiment._

Ils se sourirent avant de finir d'un traite leurs cafés, puis se levèrent. En silence, ils se rendirent chez Ron.

 **….**

Au fil des jours, ils apprirent à se connaître, à se découvrir, à s'apprivoiser. Ron appris vite qu'en public, Luna et Daphnée ne comptant pas, il était hors de question qu'ils laissent apparaître leur relation. Si au début il ne comprenait pas, il finit par s'y faire. Il avait envie que ça marche et au fond il pouvait deviner les raisons qui poussait son copain à agir ainsi.

* * *

Un soir où ils étaient tous dans l'appart des deux étudiants, on frappa à la porte. Apparut, après que Daphnée fut allé ouvrir, dans le salon, une jeune fille légèrement plus jeune l'étudiante en droit mais qui lui ressemblait fortement.

La nouvelle arrivante lança un regard de dédain au roux avant de se tourner vers sa sœur.

 _\- On peut savoir qui c'est lui, Daphnée, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre putain …_

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer, la brune l'attrapa par le bras et l'amena dans la pièce voisine. Elle laissa Astoria, sa sœur, se perdre dans un monologue de « _Mais c'est qui ce mec ? Il te mérite sûrement pas ! T'as vu ses fringues ? Comment tu le connais d'abord ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout chez toi ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Non ou merde ? Si les parents apprennent ça ?_ »

Une fois qu'elle s'arrêta enfin de parlé, Daphné lui dit simplement :

 _\- Il s'appelle Ron et il est garagiste._

Sa sœur sembla horrifié.

 _\- Et tu sors avec lui ?_

Le ton de dégoût qu'elle avait employé donna la nausée à la l'étudiante. Elle ne répondit pas et demanda à sa sœur pourquoi elle était venu. Après une discussion inintéressante, Astoria repris enfin le chemin de la sortie.

Quand Daphnée, après avoir raccompagné sa sœur à la porte, revint dans le salon, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Elle alla s'asseoir dans la canapé avant de lâcher que la fille qui venait de partir était sa sœur et qu'elle était persuadé qu'elle et Ron sortaient ensemble.

 **….**

Après cette visite, Ron pris conscience de choses auxquels il avait préféré ne pas penser avant. Le fait de savoir que Daphnée et Draco venaient de familles riches était une chose, voir le dégoût de quelqu'un parce que cette personne pense qu'étant pauvre on ne vaut rien était autre chose.

De plus il fini par apprendre que si la famille de Daphnée était plutôt assez influente, ce n'était rien par apport à celle de Draco. Il se rendit compte ce jour-là, qu'il ne connaissait pas le nom de famille de Draco et l'apprendre lui fit un choc.

 _\- MALFOY ? Tu veux dire comme dans Lucius Malfoy, le député !?_

 _\- C'est mon père …_

Ron cru qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il sortait avec le fils du député le plus médiatisé du moment et sûrement l'un des plus riche et influent. Il compris vraiment à ce moment là pourquoi Draco n'acceptait pas de laissé entrapercevoir leur relation en public.

 _\- Je suis désolé, j'aurais sûrement du te le dire avant, mais c'est pas quelque chose dont je suis spécialement fier tu vois, j'avais peur que, je sais pas, que ça change ta manière de voir, s'il te plaît pardonne-moi …_

 _\- Je t'en veux pas Draco, je suis juste sur le cul._

Et c'était vrai, le jeune garagiste n'en voulait pas à son copain, il pouvait comprendre qu'il ai tu ce détail, il avait juste du mal à digérer l'info. Il fini par s'asseoir faisant signe à Draco de venir à côté de lui. Les filles étaient reparti depuis un petit moment déjà.

\- _Tes parents, ils ne savant pas que t'es gay ?_

 _\- Non. C'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je peux leur annoncer comme ça entre le fromage et le dessert, ils …_

 _\- Qu'est-ce qui se passerait s'ils l'apprenaient ?_

 _\- J'imagine que mon père gueulerait et que ma mère pleurerait._

 _\- Est-ce que tu penses qu'ils, je sais pas, qu'ils te renierait ou …_

Ron du prendre une grande respiration avant de continuer

\- _Ou qu'ils pourraient carrément s'en prendre à toi, vraiment, enfin physiquement ou …_

 _\- Je pense que d'abord mon père ferait tout pour me faire « revenir sur le droit chemin » comme il dirait. Je pense pas qu'il s'en prendrait à moi mais …_

Draco eu un regard désolé et il semblait tellement désespéré et effrayé à la fois.

 _\- Mais à toi_ _sûrement._ _Il serait capable d'essayer de te faire chanter ou de te payer pour que tu ne m'approche plus. Il semble penser que l'argent est la réponse à tout_ , il eut un petit rire triste, _mon père il est plutôt du genre fourbe tu vois et il voudrait éviter à tout prix que la presse s'empare de ça._

Pour seul réponse, Ron pris Draco dans ses bras et l'embrassa. C'était sa manière de lui dire que malgré ces révélations, il resterait à ses côtés. Petit à petit il sentit le blond se détendre. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en silence pendant un moment.

 **….**

Pendant tout ce temps, Astoria avait parlé à ses parents de ce qu'elle pensait avoir découvert en allant chez sa sœur. Les parents Greengrass avait toujours espéré que leur fille aînée épouse un jour le fils Malfoy. C'était un très beau parti, un mariage qui aurait fait des jaloux sans aucuns doutes.

Le patriarche Greengrass, rencontrant à l'occasion, Lucius Malfoy, lui glissa discrètement qu'ils se pourraient que leurs enfants n'aient pas de très bonnes fréquentations à Paris.

Le député, pour qui sa réputation, et donc celle de son fils, était l'une des choses les plus importantes décida de vérifier cette information. Pour cela il engagea quelqu'un pour suivre son héritier.

Ce qu'il découvrit ne lui fit pas plaisir. Draco côtoyait apparemment des personnes de basses conditions. Il avait entre les mains des photos prouvant que Daphnée ne sortait pas le grand roux mais bel et bien avec une jeune femme blonde. Et son fils semblait parfois bien trop proche du roux. Il était hors de question que les choses se passent ainsi.

Le patriarche Malfoy se rendit chez les Greengrass pour leur faire part de leur découverte. Ceux-ci tombèrent de haut.

 **….**

Ce fut Luna qui se rendit compte qu'ils étaient régulièrement suivi. Draco compris vite que cet homme qui les suivait était envoyé par son père. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que tous comprennent ce que cela signifiait.

Ce soir-là, Ron et Draco parlèrent longuement. Le blond supplia l'autre de ne jamais accepter quoique ce soit de son père même si celui-ci n'en avait jamais eu l'intention. L'étudiant espérait qu'il pourrait embobiner son père, au moins quelques temps, il aurait aimé finir ses études avant que tout ça explose. Mais il savait que ce ne serait pas facile et qu'il arriverait peut-être un moment où il devrait prendre les devants, tout avouer et pas forcément que à sa famille.

 **….**

Daphnée décida elle, de ne même pas essayer de mentir. Quand elle se rendit chez ses parents ce jour-là et que très vite, ils exigèrent des explications, photos à l'appui, elle avoua simplement.

Elle n'attendit pas vraiment de réponse avant de monter dans ce qui avait été sa chambre. Elle y récupéra quelques affaires aux quelles elle tenait et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- _Si tu passes cette porte, jeune fille, ne pense jamais revenir, si tu passes cette porte, tu n'existeras plus pour nous._

Elle ne regarda même pas son père et franchit la porte. Au fond, elle avait toujours su que cela se finirait de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais cru que ses parents puissent accepter un jour et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait vivre toujours dans le mensonge.

Quand elle arriva à l'appart, Draco lui fonça dessus.

\- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mon père vient de m'appeler en me disant qu'il était hors de question que tu restes dans l'appart._

Alors, elle lui expliqua. Ses parents n'avaient vraiment pas attendu longtemps avant de faire savoir qu'elle n'était désormais plus considéré comme leurs filles et évidemment pour les Malfoys cela voulait dire qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester ici. Elle aurait juste aimé avoir quelques jours le temps de se retourner.

Finalement la solution vint de Luna, elle proposa à sa copine de venir s'installer chez elle. C'était petit mais au moins elle aurait un toit sur la tête. Elle n'hésita pas longtemps avant d'accepter. Ron et Draco les aidèrent à déménager les affaires de la jeune étudiante.

 **….**

Le père de Draco n'en resta pas là évidemment. Un jour, le patron de Ron eut la surprise de voir le député Malfoy entrer dans son garage et exiger de voir son employé. Le roux, lui, ne fit pas si surpris que ça. Pendant toute l'entrevue le plus vieux menaça le plus jeune, tentant aussi de l'acheter pour que celui-ci s'éloigne de son fils. En voyant le montant d'un chèque que son vis-à-vis était prêt à lui faire, Ron se demanda s'il ne devait pas trahir la promesse faite à Draco. 500 000 euros, bordel. Jamais il n'avait vu autant d'argent. Mais tenant bon, il refusa, tenant tête à l'homme en face de lui et niant une relation entre lui et Draco Malfoy.

Draco aussi eut la visite de son père. Il nia aussi. Mais quand il appris le montant du chèque que son père était prêt à faire à Ron, il sut qu'il ne servait plus à rien de nier. Son père ne se doutait pas seulement, il savait.

 **….**

Quelques jours plus tard, Ron était allé rendre visite à ses parents. Après le repas sa mère et son père s'assirent en face de lui. A leurs visages Ron su qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. C'est sa mère qui brisa le silence.

- _Est-il vrai que tu fréquente le fils Malfoy ?_

Ron faillit s'étouffer.

\- _Comment ? Comment vous savez ?_

Cette fois ce fut son père qui répondit.

\- _Figure toi que ta mère à reçut la visite du père, ici-même._

\- I _l m'a proposé un chèque, plutôt conséquent, pour que je t'empêche de continuer à voir son fils._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?_ , la voix de Ron tremblait légèrement.

\- _Avant de te répondre dis-moi sincèrement, tu l'aimes ce garçon ?_

 _\- Oui, maman, je l'aime vraiment._

 _\- Et lui ?,_ la voix de son père résonna dans la pièce.

\- _Oui, j'en suis sûr._

 _\- Bien,_ sa mère semblait soulagé.

\- _Et du coup, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?_ , Ron retint sa respiration.

\- _Que je n'étais pas quelqu'un qu'on achète, et qu'il était hors de question que je mette mon nez dans les relations amoureuses de mon fils, et qu'il pouvait aller se faire voir avec son argent et ses menaces._

Ron sentit une bouffé de fierté pour sa mère l'envahir, et une bouffé d'amour aussi. Quand il repartit, sa mère lui fit promettre d'inviter Draco à venir dîner un soir.

 **…** **.**

Quand Ron lui raconta, l'étudiant décida qu'il était temps d'affronter son père. La discussion fut houleuse. Le père tempêta, tenta d'acheter son propre fils, de le menacer, mais rien ne fit, le fils resta sur sa position.

Quelque temps plus tard, il vidait à son tour l'appartement qu'il avait partagé avec Daphnée pour aller s'installer avec Ron.

 **….**

Daphnée et Draco avaient tous les deux mis assez d'argent de côté pour voir venir et finir tranquillement leurs études. Ils n'eurent plus jamais de nouvelle de leurs familles respectives. Mais l'un comme l'autre trouvèrent chez les Weasleys, la famille qu'ils auraient aimé avoir.

Le couple qui tenait la librairie fini par aprtir à la retraite, ils laissèrent à Luna la librairie et l'appartement qui allait avec en lui disant que _« Quand même, vous y serez mieux toutes les deux que dans cette minuscule chambre !_ ».

Quand ils purent de se le permettre, Ron et Draco prirent un appartement un peu plus grand mais rien de bien folichon. Même si Draco gagnait bien sa vie, il était hors de question qu'il soit entretenu et hors de question qu'ils aient plus que ce qu'ils avaient vraiment besoin.

Les deux couples se voyaient régulièrement. Ils se disaient parfois que quand même, heureusement que Daphnée avait eu l'idée de venir acheter ces foutus bouquins dans la librairie ce jour-là !

 **FIN.**


End file.
